Ivy Ground the Whole World and Gets Grounded
Ivy Ground the Whole World and Gets Grounded 'is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 31st 2019 Cast *Ivy Smith-Ivy *Diesel Smith-Diesel *Kate Smith-Kate *JessicaFin23, RocketPowerGal24, Denise Kimble-Julie *Sarah West-Kimberly *MumaX992-Wiseguy *Alex Kimble-Paul *NathanWin7587-Steven *Nathan7587-Paul *Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell *Ken the Emo-Dave Transcript Ivy: Man! I can't believe that everyone is bossing me around now! And I was not meant to get grounded like I, some reason, did on the last episode of this series. I wish I can grounded the world by spreading it through the television satellite. (Ivy gets surprised) Ivy : That gave me an idea! I will ground the whole world by spreading it through the television satellite. '(Ivy laughs) Ivy: OK, now it's my chance! Now to ground the whole world. (Ivy laughs) Text: A few minutes later Ivy: Aha! This is the TV station where it spreads the TV all around the world now, I'm going in there. Ivy: OK, now let's go into this room. (Ivy walks into the room) Ivy: There, Here I am! First I need to put it on air. (Studio goes on air) Ivy: Good, now let's get started. JessicaFin23: Hey Sarah, can you see what's on TV. Sarah West: OK Jenny. JessicaFin23: Hey, what on earth is this. Ivy: People, how dare you grounded the whole world. That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever. And for punishment, you will be forced to watch my favorite show, Barney and Friends for the rest of your life. Now start watching it while it's one air. JessicaFin23: No (x12). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Sarah West: No (x12). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Alex Kimble: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Denise Kimble: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. RocketPowerGal24: I'm grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. MumaX992: I'm grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Brendan Barney: I'm grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Nathan7587: I'm grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Diesel: Oh my god, stupid Ivy, we need to go stop her. Kate: STOP RIGHT THERE Ivy. (scary sound FX) Ivy: But, um, um, um, this is not what it looks like. Diesel: THAT'S RIGHT IVY, COME WITH US RIGHT NOW! Kate: BECAUSE WE WOULD LIKE TO DEAL WITH YOU WHEN WE GET HOME! COME NOW! (Elena walking shockingly) (at the newsroom) Kosta Karatzovalis: Hello, and Welcome to GNN news! Kosta Karatzovalis and Ken the Emo and were news reporters for this episode. So anyways, we will begin with this development story, something's gone wrong in the whole world. So for some reason, a girl named Ivy Smith, Diesel's daughter, has aired a short show where she grounded everyone, everywhere. And now everyone is in a panic and crying. Ken the Emo: So everyone, try not to panic! This is just a false alarm! That women are the one who tired making you guys cry! So guys, just calm down! It's okay, we got it under control. Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh, and Ivy Smith, if you are watching this, this has got to be the stupid thing you ever done in the world! You should be grounded by your family members at any moment now. Also, you will be forced to watch Disney toons for the rest of your life as well. Well guys, this is all for now. There will be more news coming up soon. So stay tuned. This is GNN news signing off. (At Ivy's house) Diesel: OH (x20). IVY, HOW DARE YOU GROUND THE WHOLE WORLD AND THEN FORCED THE PEOPLE TO WATCH BARNEY AND FRIENDS, NOW YOU MADE MANY PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD CRY TO DEATH AND NOW YOU MADE ERIC AND DAVID CRY. BUT IT'S ONLY A FALSE ALARM, THANKS TO YOU! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE! Kate: NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:2019 videos Category:Grounded Stuff